onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 797 Prediction
Chapter 797: Riled Up Page 1 • Usopp: What do you mean you have to do something?! • Luffy:*smiles at the Usopp while the marines rush at Luffy.* I told you I’ll catch up! Don’t worry about it! • Tall Marine:*runs at Luffy and slashes down on him with his large sword* • Luffy:*vanishes and appears above all the marines with his right leg raised.* Gum-Gum… • Marines:*looks up at him*!!! Page 2 • Luffy:*crushes them with a gear 3 foot stomp, causing a large impact explosion* Giant Axe!! • Marines:*get heavily wounded and blown away by the attack*Gaahh!!!! • Luffy:*lands on the tall marine from earlier and smiles at the remaining marines.* • Marines:*all stare at Luffy with nervous faces* • Bartolomeo:*crying with stars in his eyes*The great Gear 3 of the Enis Lobby Smackdown Saga!! • Zoro/Usopp: You made up titles for our battles?!! Page 3 • Law: Just make sure you make it to the ship in time, Strawhat-ya! • Luffy:*grins and dashes at the marines* Right!! • Kyros: You sure he’ll be alright? • Law: He’s healed enough to not die by some marine troops. I’m more concerned about leaving this island before we get even worst visitors. • Usopp: AHH!! YOU JINX!! • Marines:*appear on different sides of the area and fire cannon balls at Law and company*Stop the criminals!! Page 4 • Bartolomeo:*protects them with his barrier* • Law and Company:*run away with Bartolomeo in front* • Marines:*chase them* • Luffy:*punches more marines and jumps to the city and lands on a rooftop.* Page 5 • Maynard:*talking on a den-den mushi* What do you mean they all got away?! • Tsuru:*exhales and drinks tea*These youngsters are getting more dangerous by the minute it would seem. • Sengoku:*laughing while eating his cookies* Well it’s the crew of Garp’s grandson after all! • Maynard: Why aren’t you two out there? Either of you could take them all down no problem, right?! Page 6 • Sengoku:*troll face* I would but these old bones of mine aren’t made for fighting anymore. • Tsuru: A better question is why aren’t you out there with Issho. We don’t need you to keep us company. • Maynard: I know that but… • Tsuru: Or perhaps you’re scared of Strawhat. • Maynard: What?! • Tsuru: It’s understandable. He is the pirate that just defeated Doflamingo after all. He’d probably one-shot you by accident. Page 7 • Cavendish:*sees Law and company heading towards him*!! • Bartolomeo: Hey Cabbage! Is everything still set?! • Cavendish: Of course it is. Where’s Strawhat? • Law: He’s gonna catch up. • Marines: *show up and charge at the group* • Usopp: They’re still chasing us!! • Cavendish:*grabs his blade and stands ready to face the marines* Go on. I’ll handle this! • Bartolomeo: Gothca! Page 8 • Bartolomeo and company:* keep running away* • Cavendish:*removes his cloak and sends a flying slash at the marines* • Marines:*stop and stare at the large slash*!!! • Bastille:*saves them at the last second with his new shark slicer* Page 9 • Marine:*looks amazed* Vice-Admiral Bastille!! • Bastille: *covered in bandages and wearing his vice-admiral coat over his shoulders.* That damn revolutionary really did a number on me-dara. But I have healed enough to handle you at least, Cavendish-dara. • Cavandish:*smiles* Is that a fact? For your sake you better hope I don’t get bored then? • Cavendish/Bastille:*dash and clash blades* Page 10 • Luffy:*hoping from rooftop to rooftop*Man I can’t wait to eat some of Sanji’s food. It feels like forever. • ???:*someone crash lands on the roof and stares at Luffy* Strawhat!!! • Luffy:*stops and looks at the person* Who are you?! Page 11 • Maynard: I am Vice-Admiral Maynard of the Marines!! You are under arrest, pirate!! • Luffy:*looks at him with a really uninterested face* Why are you so pumped up? • Maynard:*coats his arms in armament haki and dashes at Luffy* • Luffy:*continues to look at him uninterested* • Maynard:*rapidly punches at Luffy’s head* • Luffy:*dodges all the punches while still looking uninterested.* Page 12 • Luffy:*grabs both his arms.* • Maynard:!!!! • Luffy:*knocks him out with king’s haki* • Maynard:*falls back and is unconscious* • Luffy:*sees the castle and jumps to it.* Page 13 • Sengoku:*laughing*I still can’t believe you egged him on like that, Tsuru!! • Tsuru: *talking on a den-den mushi and looks at his empty cookie bag on the ground* Well he was annoying me with his constant whining. Besides it’s not my fault his ego is so easily pushed. • Sengoku: Well you always knew how to rile a man up. Page 14 • Luffy: *appears at the palace entrance* Made it. Hey Rebecca!!! • Rebecca:*goes to the window, opens it and sees Luffy* Lucy!! • Luffy: We’re about to head out, but first I had to ask you something! • Rebecca: Really? What is it? • ???:*someone walks on the scene* So you’ve come here. Page 15 • Luffy:*turns around and sees Sengoku*!! • Sengoku: It truly pains me to treat a hero like a criminal, but I have no choice but to bring you in, Strawhat Luffy. • Rebecca: Lucy…. Page 16 • Law: Are we there yet, Barto-ya? • Bartolomeo: Almost! Just gotta turn this co- *stops running and stares in shock*!! • Usopp:*freaks out* AAHH!! • Zoro:*glares* Dammit!! • Law:*gulps*!! Page 17 • Fujitora:*stands over all the defeated allies of the strawhats* The guests of honor have arrived it seems. END Category:Blog posts